Red Rarity
Red rarity is the most recently released Rank in Portal Quest Patch 3.0. It is far different than the other ranks, and contains extra benefits. Resistance Type The Hero will gain a Resistance Type. Heroes below Red Rarity have No Resistance. Damage Type Their Basic Attacks and Damaging Abilities gain a Damage Type. A hero can have multiple damage types on their different skills. Heroes below Red Rarity deal Normal Damage. Honor Class A choice of Honor Classes will become available. Each Role will have a choice between two Honor Classes. Selecting an Honor Class will open the ability to unlock a new Skill. Hero Essence A Hero Essence is created of their new Rarity, Aspect and Role. A Hero’s Aspect will affect the Essence color and the Hero’s Role affects the Essence Animal. Honor Tab The Honor Tab is where you will select your Honor Class and where the Essence Recipe is Completed. When a Hero is not Red the Honor Tab will display a preview of: * What Resistance Type the Hero will gain. * What Damage Type their Basic Attacks will gain. * Their Honor Class choices. Once you select a Hero’s Honor Class you are not done yet! Before the Hero can get their Honor Skill you will have to unlock it by completing an Essence Recipe. Remember those Essences you created when you leveled a Hero to Red? Well here is where you use them! You will need Hero XP and Gold to attach each Essence to a Hero. Once attached, each Essence will give the Hero stat boosts whether the recipe is complete or not! Unlocking the Honor Class Skill * After selecting your Honor Class, an Essence Recipe must be completed before the Skill is unlocked * Each recipe requires a number of specific Hero Essences to complete. ** To complete your first (Apprentice) Honor Tier you will need 2 Essences for each Hero. * When a required Essence is gained it can be attached using Gold and Hero XP. * Attaching a Hero Essence will give an immediate Stat Bonus. When the Apprentice Tier Recipe is completed, the Honor Class Skill is Unlocked in the Skills Tab. The Honor Class Skill is increased by spending Gold and Skill points, it can be leveled 10 times per completed Honor Class Tier. Check each hero from the Hero Overview page to view their individual Honor skills. Honor skills Level up just like your normal skills; With skill points and gold. Head over to the skill tab of the hero menu to level them up. Upon completing the Essence Recipe for each Honor Rarity the Hero achieves, increases the max skill level of the Honor Skill by 10. Slotting an Essence The Essence recipe contains a number of Essence Slots that must be filled in-order to unlock your Honor Class Skill. The Essence Slots have three States (icons shown to the right): * Empty with no Essence Available * Empty with an Essence Available * Filled Selecting a Slot that has Essence available opens the Equip Essence Window, here you can select the Essence you wish to attach. * Selecting a slot with no Essence available opens a Finder to help you acquire the Essence needed * Selecting a Hero’s Portrait will bring you to that Hero’s Menu Removing Essence and Abandoning your Subclass Now let’s say you chose an Honor Class for a Hero and decide you might like the other one better. Well don’t worry, you aren’t locked into the decision, but it's an expense thing to reverse. Have good reason! * At any time Hero Essence can be removed, removing a Hero Essence costs Gold and Hero XP equal to the cost of attaching it. * Removing Hero Essence will lock the Honor Class Skill to the highest completed tier but will not reset its Skill Level. ** Removing Essence from the Apprentice Tier will disable the Honor Class Skill until the Tier is Completed again * At any time you can Abandon your Honor Class and select a different one. * Abandoning an Honor Class removes all Hero Essence Attached to the Hero and all Levels gained in the Honor Class Skill are Lost. ** The Gold and Hero XP cost for removing each Hero Essence is charged when an Honor Class is Abandoned.